Corpse Party: Satsuki's Heart
Corpse Party: Satsuki's Heart is a fan fiction based on a cancelled sequel of CORPSE-PARTY - "Corpse Party 2: Satsuki's Heart". The Fanfiction is being written by Jisatsukyōtei. Plot Three years after the events of Corpse Party, Yuka Mochida has settled back into a normal life after narrowly surviving the nightmare of Heavenly Host. Having made new friends, and trying to distance herself from the thoughts of what happened, now her only worries are what dress to wear to a party, and working up the courage to ask out the class representative. When her best friend, Satsuki Mizuhara, receives a mysterious letter inviting them to an old mansion in the woods that is reputed to be haunted, Yuka cannot help but feel that the events of the previous horror's will take place once again. Knowing that her friends could die if she were not to go, Yuka reluctantly agree's to go with them. Once insde the Yamase Mansion, Yuka, Satsuki and their friends soon find themselves trapped within its walls. Together, with a trio of paranormal investigators, they must look for a means of escape or face certain danger that lurks the ancient hallways of the dilapidated mansion. Characters * Yuka Mochida: Yuka is a survivor of the incident that took place at Heavenly Host three years prior to the events of the story. Although still a bit timid for her age, she is slowly breaking out of her shell and become the strong person that her friends have been encouraging her to become. * Satsuki Muzuhara: Cheerful and a bit of a flirt with everyone, Satsuki is Yuka's best friend and the recipient of a letter inviting her to a treasure hunt at the Yamase Mansion on the outskirts of Tenjin. Although she objects to participating in the hunt, she decides to go because her family needs the money. She secretly harbors feelings for her friend, Rina, although her friend is unaware of this. * Rina Kamishiro: A fashionista, Rina is one of the most popular girls at Kisagari Academy, but chooses to hang out with Yuka and Satsuki. * Masami Kedouin: The bad boy of the group, Masami is the best friend of Sugimura Takara and often is seen getting into trouble with teachers at Kisagari Academy. * Sugimura Takara: Sugimura is the class representative, and is the secret crush of Yuka Mochida. Always willing to do whats right, Sugimura won't stand idly by while people are being mistreated and will be the first to rush to the aid of anyone in trouble. * Reiko Yoshikawa: The leader of her own paranormal investigative team, Reiko is a shinto priestess who likes to take unorthodox approaches to situations that other members of the shinto religion would find questionable. Together with her friends and fellow co-workers, Hiroki and Mimori, she is investigating Yamase Mansion. * Hiroki Gushiken: The camera man for Reiko's show, he is a bit skeptical about Reiko's psychic abilities, but has agree'd to help her because he is her friend. * Mimori Suzuki: Mimori is the girl friend of Hiroki and the Co-investigator alongside Reiko. * Izanami Mikoto: A mysterious girl who received the same letter as Satsuki. Trivia *The schematics of the Yamase Mansion is based on that of the Spencer Mansion from the survival horror game, Resident Evil. External Links *Read Corpse Party: Satsuki's Heart here Category:Fan Works Category:Fan Fiction Category:Corpse Party: Satsuki's Heart